frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous
Dangerous is the fifth studio album by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on October 31, 2032, under Virgin Records. Recorded in New York City, the album contains production from Tame Impala, Tay Keith, Major Lazer, and Stephan Moccio, along with Frosty himself. Musically, Dangerous is a pop album with several musical influences, including hip hop, house, rock, jazz, and lounge. Thus, it is a vast musical departure from Frosty's previous albums. At 91 minutes long, and featuring 17 songs, Dangerous is Frosty's longest album to date. The album deals with several topics previously explored by Frosty such as romance and heartbreak, while also introducing new topics such as sexuality, world peace, and gun violence. The album, while a commercial success compared to other albums released that same year, peaking at number 1 on the Billboard 200, noticeably did not fare as well as Frosty's previous two albums. The album was even banned in the United Arab Emirates. Additionally, the album only peaked at number 1 in nine countries, compared to You and Me with 20 countries and SouL with 23 countries. Critically, the album received generally positive reviews, most of whom complimented the mature themes of the album, while also heavily praising the production of the music as well as the songwriting. Frosty's vocal performance was also a highlight of critics' reviews. The album spawned nine singles, the most ever for Frosty. The first single, Dangerous, caused a huge controversy due to the sexual nature of the lyrics. The music video also features Frosty nude with other men. Although future singles Love Sees No Colour and Downpour were very successful, peaking at number 1 and number 4, respectively, the other singles did not see much success. Four of the singles failed to chart within the top 10, and only one single from the album hit number 1, becoming Frosty's first album to not birth several hit singles since his debut album. The release of the album, which featured taboo topics such as homosexuality and gun violence, was released alongside Frosty's pornography film, which caused protests against the album's release worldwide, leading to the album being banned in countries such as the United Arab Emirates and Nigeria. Thus, the album is considered Frosty's most controversial album to date. Background After wrapping up the Black Blood World Tour in January 2031, Frosty posted on his Twitter saying he was "tired" and that he "was planning on taking a long ass break from music". Frosty began recording songs for the album in March 2032, as shown via his Twitter. He also posted pictures to his Instagram showing him working with Tame Impala, Tay Keith, Stephan Moccio, and Major Lazer, the latter of whom had previously produced remixes of Frosty's singles, most notable for You'll Remember. On March 17, 2032, Frosty posted an image which featured a tracklist of the album. However, in an Instagram Live on May 28, 2032, Frosty revealed that most of the songs featured in the image had been scrapped from the album. On August 27, 2032, Frosty officially revealed via Instagram that the album would be titled "Dangerous", and that it would be officially released on October 31, 2032. It was made available for preorder the same day. In a Q&A the next day, Frosty revealed that the entire album was written from December 2031 to May 2032 and that it was recorded between March and July of the same year. In an Instagram Live on September 2, 2032, Frosty revealed that the album would be split into two parts: the first half of the album is a social commentary which deals with issues that Frosty believes the world needs to address "right now", while the second half of the album is more personal and deals with themes such as sexuality, romance, and regret. The tracklist for the album was revealed on October 15, 2032. Recording Frosty recorded the album in a studio in New York City with producers Tame Impala, Tay Keith, Major Lazer, and Stephan Moccio assisting Frosty. In a Q&A on August 28, 2032, Frosty revealed that the entire album was recorded between March and July 2032. Composition Dangerous is a pop album with several musical influences, including trap pop, house, rock, and lounge. Thus, it is a vast musical departure from Frosty's previous albums - his first three were all dance pop albums, while his fourth was a more general pop album with rock influences. At 91 minutes long, and featuring 17 songs, Dangerous is Frosty's longest album to date.The album deals with several topics previously explored by Frosty such as romance and heartbreak, while also introducing new topics such as sexuality and gun violence. Commercial performance The album, while a commercial success compared to other albums released that same year, noticeably did not fare as well as Frosty's previous two albums. It debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 the week it was released. However, it unlike Frosty's previous number one albums, which spent several weeks at number one, Dangerous dropped to position number 2 the following week. It only spent ten weeks in the top 10, compared to LuV's seventeen weeks, You and Me's thirty-six weeks, and SouL's nineteen weeks. Critical reception Critically, the album received polarizing reviews. Most critics complimented the mature themes of the album, while also heavily praising the production of the music. Frosty's vocal performance was also a highlight of critics' reviews. However, many critics panned the sexual nature of the album. It is worth noting that most negative reviews also heavily mentioned his pornography film. One of the most common complaints was the length of the record. Most critics stated that there were some songs on the album that did not need to be on the album. Some critics also complained that the album's sound varied too much, which caused several songs to sound "out of place". Critics disagreed about the quality of the lyrics, with some claiming the lyrics were very mature while others said some of the songs seem as if they were "written by a 16 year old". The release of the album, which featured taboo topics such as homosexuality and gun violence, was released alongside Frosty's pornography film, which caused protests against the album's release worldwide. Thus, the album is considered Frosty's most controversial album to date. Promotion On November 22, 2032, Frosty announced that he would be touring in 2033 for Dangerous. He revealed that unlike his previous three tours, this time, he would completely focus on the tour right away rather than promoting films after the release of the album and then touring after the films were released. On December 7, 2032, Frosty revealed the tour would be named The Greatest Show World Tour. North American dates were announced ten days later. Singles The first single from the album, Dangerous, was released on October 3, 2032. A trap pop song with various hip hop elements, and featuring mumble rap similar to Satisfy Me, the song was a distinct musical departure from Frosty's previous lead singles. The music video of the song was, similarly to Satisfy Me, but on a much smaller scale, extremely controversial, as it featured nudity and pornographic scenes, leading to it being restricted on YouTube to 21+, the second music video to have done so, following Frosty's own Satisfy Me. Commercially, the song was a success, debuting at and peaking at number two in the United States. Critically, the song received mixed reviews. The second single, A New Feeling, was released on December 5, 2032. While it was a critical success, the song peaked at number 5 in the United States, becoming Frosty's lowest peaking second single in a decade since Antidote in 2022. Naughty Boy was released as the third single on March 6, 2033. Frosty's label decided to release it after the disappointing commercial success of his first two singles as well as the album, as they believed that the softer and toned down Naughty Boy would help to start to bring Frosty's public image into a positive light. Unfortunately, the song was only a moderate success in the United States, peaking at number 16, becoming his lowest peaking single in over a decade, since Red Taste peaked at number 17 in 2022. Love Sees No Colour was released as the fourth single from the album on May 29, 2033. Frosty and his team decided to quickly release the single quickly after the failure of Naughty Boy. They hoped the song would finally bring a hit to the table for the album. The song did go on to become a success. It peaked at number one for two weeks in the US, becoming Frosty's sixteenth number one hit in the country, and becoming the first song to hit number one from the album. The music video was semi-controversial. The song was also a critical success, as critics praised the message for the song. Frosty announced on August 1, 2033, that after the success of Love Sees No Colour, he would be releasing Skin to Skin as the fifth single from the album on August 7, 2033. The song did not see as much success as the previous single, peaking at number 13. Thus, Dangerous became Frosty's first album to have two singles to miss the top 10 since Defined in 2022. Downpour was released as the sixth single from the album on September 18, 2033. The song was a success, peaked at number 8 in the United States. The song also became the most critically acclaimed single from the album. Frosty was disappointed with the low success of the singles from the album. He and his team decided to release a final single from the album, releasing the fan favorite Falling in Love on November 6, 2033. To Frosty's surprise, the single was a hit, reviving the Dangerous era. It peaked at number 4 in the United States, becoming the biggest hit from the album after Love Sees No Colour. The song was also praised by critics. The music video featured Frosty dancing in a club. After the success of Falling in Love, as well as the success of the Greatest Show World Tour, Frosty's team decided to release another single from the album. Boom was released on February 5, 2034. The music video features several stars. Despite the hit music video, the song peaked at number 12 on the Billboard, once again missing the top 10. Finally, Your Choice was released on April 2, 2034, as the final single from the album, in order to celebrate Earth Day. The song peaked at number 13 on the Billboard Hot 100. Tracklist Charts Category:Studio albums Category:Albums Category:Dangerous Category:Dangerous era